The Summon King
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: After the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, he was sent to live in the world of the summons. When he returns with the inhabitants of the Summon Realm and the blessing of the death god, he will become one of the greatest ninja ever to walk the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random idea I came up with. I just wrote the first idea that came to mind and decided to post it. **

**

* * *

Prologue**

**The Choice**

The God of Death looked down at the honorable man who had given his own life and the essential humanity of his son in exchange for the safety of an ungrateful village. There was a crying newborn at his feet, the most powerful seal ever made already in his stomach.

"**MINATO NAMIKAZE!" **The death god boomed. **"IN HONOR OF YOUR HEROIC ACTIONS TODAY, I OFFER YOU A CHOICE BEFORE OUR BARGAIN IS COMPLETE AND I CLAIM YOUR SOUL."**

"And that choice would be?" The fourth hokage asked, surprised. He'd simply expected to be consumed by the almighty being before him.

"**I HAVE SEEN THE FATE OF YOUR CHILD SHOULD HE BE LEFT WITHIN THIS VILLAGE. HE WILL BE TORMENTED BECAUSE OF HIS PRISONER, TREATED AS THE DEMON HERSELF. IN TIME, HE WILL BECOME A GREAT HERO AND WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGED BY MOST, ALTHOUGH MANY WILL REFUSE TO ACCEPT HIM AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE FOX." **

Minato saw flashes of Naruto's life, such as him being beaten by villagers and being alone, as well as visions of an incredibly powerful young hero. "And the alternative?

"**ALL OF THE SUMMON LORDS HAVE EXPRESSED AN INTEREST IN THE CHILD. HE HAS A POWERFUL DESTINY WITH THEM. I CAN BRING HIM TO THEIR WORLD, FOR A TIME. HE WILL BE RETURNED, AS REGARDLESS OF ANY ACTIONS TAKEN, HE IS DESTINED TO BECOME WHAT YOU REFER TO AS SHINOBI."**

He saw only a single vision of Naruto this time. His son in an incredible world filled with incredible creatures. "So, what you're offering is to take him to the Summon World until the Genin exams? Wouldn't that be incredibly dangerous?"

"**I WILL BESTOW POWER UNTO HIM, IN ORDER TO ENSURE HIS SAFETY. REGARDLESS OF YOUR CHOICE, HE WILL BECOME A NINJA THE LIKES OF WHICH HAVE NEVER BEEN SEEN IN THIS WORLD. NOW CHOOSE, MINATO NAMIKAZE. THE TIME OF OUR BARGAIN'S COMPLETION COMES CLOSE."**

It wasn't much of a choice. He knew that the death god was incapable of lying, meaning that he couldn't leave Naruto here. Naruto's safety was assured in the other world. Plus, he would be trained by summons, which would be awesome.

"Thank you for your generosity. Please, take Naruto to the safety of the Summon World and watch over him."

"**IT WILL BE DONE!"** Then, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was consumed by the god of death, who took with him a young boy with a powerful destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto Returns**

Suddenly, space rippled. A young man appeared. His clothing was a simple short-sleeved shirt with a red and gold Kyuubi on the front and a dark orange spiral on the back and pants with dark orange markings on them. He had a golden metal plate, with Kyuubi on it, attached to a band, wrapped around his left arm, the plate covering the top of his left forearm. He also wore a scarlet cloak with a hood. His hair was golden, but his eyes were strange. His right eye was a inverted black triangle with the bottom and left points being replaced with silver triangles. The left eye was blue with a pair of slits, one vertical, one horizontal, that replaced the pupil.

"**I still can't that we had to come back to this place."** A deep voice said, speaking to the mind of the young man.

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde haired boy asked the voice in his head. Now, usually, having voices in your head is a bad thing, but this case was different. The boy scratched the back of his neck before gathering his chakra.

"**I know that **_**I**_** liked being in the Summon World. Didn't you?"**

"Yeah, but this is where we're supposed to be, right, Kyuubi?"

"**Yeah, I know. Just get on with it. That damn death god couldn't have placed us any closer to the village?" **Spoke the voice of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within the boy.

"Whatever." The boy pressed his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large eagle appeared.

"Hello, Master Naruto. How can I serve you, milord?"

Naruto shook his head. "You know that you don't have to call me that." He shook his head. "Whatever. Could you take me to the village?"

"Of course, Master Naruto."  The eagle began to crouch lower so Naruto could climb on, but the boy simply leapt ten feet into the air, landing gently on the eagle's back. A moment later, the eagle took off, flying towards the village.

* * *

The Hokage had been alerted as to the presence of a large eagle approaching the village gates, with a person on its back. He'd hurried to the gates to see the eagle land and a blond haired boy climb off. The boy thanked the eagle, who then vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage asked the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My father, Minato Namikaze swore to return me to this village before the ninja graduation exams."

Sarutobi remembered the note he'd found where Minato and Naruto had vanished. "Ah, yes. I was told that you had been training for the past twelve years and would return on this date. I trust that your training was fruitful."

"It was." Naruto confirmed, examining the man who was obviously in charge. Despite his age, he had a great deal of power. "Now, are there lodgings here for me, or do I need to seek out my own? What about food and drink? Do I need to be aware of any conditions in the environment?"

Sarutobi was taken aback. The boy was incredibly to the point. The only things he asked about were the bare basics necessary for survival. "Um… You have your father's estate and the village has plenty of places for you to purchase food. I'll show you to the estate. Please, follow me." Naruto nodded and followed the old man.

* * *

_**The next day**_

A man with a scarred face spoke to a group of children. "Well, class, this is a bit unorthodox, but we have a new student joining us." He indicated Naruto, who was standing next to him, examining the students.

"But sensei! We can't have someone join us today! We have our exams tomorrow." A girl with pink hair shrieked loudly.

Hearing the girls loud voice, Naruto was reminded of something far different. Instinct taking over, Naruto's chakra poured into his hand. He raised it up and was about to slam it into the ground, when a hand closed around his wrist.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Iruka shouted.

Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind. "I'm sorry. The pink-haired banshee reminded me of something much more dangerous. I've had to deal with sound based attacks before and that was almost as bad." The class began to crack up while the girl squawked in indignation.

"All right, all right. Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki. You should get to know him, because two of you will be together with him on a team! Naruto, I think that there's a seat by Hinata over there." The girl in question had no one on either side of her, and she radiated coldness.

He walked over and sat down. "Hello, I'm Naruto." The girl ignored him. "Well, that's not very polite."

* * *

Later that day, during the lunch break, a boy with black hair walked up to Naruto. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." He seemed to expect some sort of response, but didn't get one. "I challenge you to a spar. Iruka seems to think that you are ready to join us, but I'm not so sure."

Naruto shook his head. He'd half-expected this. He stood up from where he'd been leaning against a tree and looked at the boy. "All right. What're the rules?"

"No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Weapons are allowed."

"Fine." Naruto nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Sasuke swung his fist at Naruto, who easily avoided the blow. Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's side, sending him flying. The boy pulled out a training kunai and hurled it at Naruto. Naruto blocked the point with his palm and let it fall to the ground. Naruto dashed towards Sasuke, who could barely see the boy. Naruto slammed his fist into the boy's back and simultaneously drove his knee into the boy's stomach. Sasuke fell to the ground, wheezing. Naruto just shook his head and walked away.

Behind him, Sasuke rose to his feet and began making handsigns. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted, a fireball exploding towards Naruto. Naruto sighed and punched the fireball, his fist glowing with chakra. It reversed direction and slammed into Sasuke, who fell over, burining.

"If you're going to set rules, don't break them."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much incident, although the Uchiha's fangirls seemed to hate him for some reason, while everyone else seemed to congratulate him. Naruto was confused, because the Uchiha obviously wasn't the Boss here. He'd never seen anything like this reaction, outside of when he'd finally managed to beat one of the Bosses.

The next day's exam had been incredibly easy, and he'd been given the top score in the class. The one of the jutsus had been annoying, because of Naruto's vastly oversized Chakra reserves, but Naruto had mastered chakra control ages ago. He'd been given a headband, and decided to wrap it around his right arm, so that the metal plate was on his forearm, opposite the Kyuubi plate.

* * *

"I'm going to announce the teams now…"

Naruto was bored out of his mind. Even listening to Manda when he was in the middle of one of his long, nonsensical murderous rants was better than this thing called school.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha on Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi as their Jonin sensei." Naruto seriously contemplated summoning Kyuubi and letting her loose. At least it would be better then being with the ass and the banshee. He groaned as he slammed his head into the table.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, the one called Kakashi appeared in the doorway. The man's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. "Meet me on the roof." He said, cutting off the banshee's screech of "YOU'RE LATE!". He vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto followed suit, vanishing with a flash of red light, leaving the two behind.

"So, you're Naruto." Kakashi said while they waited.

"Yes. You are Hatake Kakashi, signer of the hound contract and wielder of the Sharingan." Naruto said.

Kakashi was surprised, both that Naruto knew both facts, and the order he gave them. Most people would state the Sharingan first, since he was known as Sharingan Kakashi.

"How did you get up here?" Kakashi asked.

"Self-summoning." Naruto explained. "I knew where I was going, and I've seen it, so I can go there."

Kakashi was dumbfounded. "That sounds too good to be true."

Naruto shrugged. "It wouldn't work for anyone else." He indicated his right eye.

"Oh. Where have you been the past twelve years?"

"What you call the Summon Realm."

Kakashi nearly shit himself. "That's… Isn't that supposed to be one of the most dangerous places, anywhere?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. That's why I lived there. Odds are I could fight you to a standstill, without a large summon."

"Right." Kakashi said, humoring the boy.

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed. After the other two had showed up, he'd had them introduce themselves. Naruto had basically stated that he liked his summons disliked people who judged others, and wanted to be greater than the Fourth Hokage. Sasuke was an obsessed avenger and Sakura was a banshee fangirl.

He rubbed his head. Naruto may be a spitting image of his father, but he could be annoying. A time triggered summon to bring a baby elephant onto his head? Then the stupid thing had vanished with a cackle before he could beat it to death. It may be small, but it still hurt like hell. He sighed. It wasn't like he could go back to sleep. He might as well head to the Memorial Stone before meeting up with the kids.

* * *

"HE'S LATE!!!" The banshee shrieked again. Getting annoyed, Naruto made a few handsigns and looked into her eyes. He shuddered, but the girl was finally silenced, although she was now crying, because she believed she lost her voice.

_**Thank god! I thought she'd never shut up!**_ Kyuubi said to Naruto

About thirty minutes later, Kakashi finally showed up and explained the bell test. Sasuke and Sakura, who had cried until Kakashi had dispelled the Genjutsu Naruto had cast, vanished into the forest. Naruto followed Sasuke.

"Hey, Asshole! We're supposed to work together to get the bells!"

"I don't need help." He said, running off. Naruto was annoyed, especially when Sakura refused because Sasuke had refused. He went off to find Kakashi.

"I know that I'm supposed to run away, but I'd like to see how I can do against you. The goal of his test is supposed to be teamwork, but when I asked the other two to help, they refused."

"Well, at least one of you gets it." Kakashi shook his head. "All right, show me what you've got."

Naruto slammed his hand to the ground, calling out a wolf, who leapt at Kakashi. Kakashi stabbed it with a kunai, making it dispel. Naruto made a motion like he was throwing something at Kakashi, calling a metal-armored hawk, which attacked Kakashi. He was forced to dodge before kicking the bird away. He made a few handsigns and sank into the earth.

Naruto summoned a mole, who chased Kakashi out of the ground. Then, Kakashi lunged at Naruto, who made a few handsigns.

"Water Style! Water Bullet Jutsu!" He spat spheres of water at Kakashi, who countered with a wall of earth. Naruto threw his hand out at Kakashi again, this time throwing some snakes. Kakashi was bound by the snakes, but escaped using substitution, vanishing into the trees.

"You're doing well, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, breathing heavily in the trees.

"Hey, Kakashi! Missing something?" Kakashi heard a tinkling sound and watched in horror as Sasuke leapt out of the trees, a fireball speeding towards Naruto.

"Oh, you absolute bastard." Naruto spat as Sasuke charged at him. He pressed his hand to his right palm and pulled back, like he was ripping something from it. An incredible sword was in his hand. The blade was some sort of transparent crystal, with an ornate gold handle that displayed all of the summons. The pommel was a demon and an angel, holding a rainbow gemstone. Naruto cut through the fireball with a single slash, the blade sucking the fireball into it. The transparent blade showed fires burning inside of it now. He impaled Sasuke's left shoulder, The fire instantly cauterizing the wound.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE!" Sakura shrieked, throwing kunai at Naruto, who blocked them all. He pressed a hand to the ground and a slug fell on her, covering her with a slime that instantly hardened.

"Kakashi, I cannot be on this team. I apologize, but I am unable to work with others who are willing to attack their allies to complete their goals for a TRAINING exercize." He vanished with a flash.

"I am disgusted with the two of you." Kakashi informed Sasuke and Sakura, who were stunned. "I refuse to be your sensei."

* * *

**Well, I know it's moving a bit fast, but I wanted to get past the beginning.**

**Naruto may be overpowered, but he does have a reason for his strength. Don't worry about all of the enemies being easy kills. Remember that Kakashi fought him to a standstill, without really getting serious. Of course, Naruto didn't really get serious either.**

**Does anyone have ideas for summons or names? I'm no good at them. Also, what Jutsus should the Bosses have taught him?**

**If you want me to keep this story going, vote on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, for the next summoning, think Fullmetal Alchemist. Get ready for some humor and bashing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

_**Apprentice**_

Naruto made a set of handsigns and closed his eyes before he pressed his hands to his chest. "Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" He slowly opened his eyes to see… the exact same thing as before. "Damnit!"

"**I told you it wouldn't work, kit." **Kyuubi reminded him. **"You came from here, you weren't summoned."**

"I don't belong here." Naruto stated, annoyed. "There is nothing here to tie me to this place."

"**That Kakashi guy seems pretty nice." **Kyuubi said reasonably.

"Yeah, but one man does not make up for a half-dozen attacks since my arrival three days ago."

"**Those idiotic peasants. As if a runt like you could be me! The almighty Kyuubi!" **Naruto laughed as he imagined a humanoid Kyuubi flexing.

"Right. I mean, who could mistake someone as awesome as me for a stupid fox without thumbs or toilet training!"

Kyuubi growled at Naruto as he cracked up. Suddenly, a pair of chunin appeared. "Naruto Uzumaki? You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto was pissed. He pressed his hands together, forcing chakra to build in his palms. "That's it." He slammed both palms into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The two chunin saw a giant shadow beneath them and looked up, only to scream.

* * *

Five minutes later, Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower, carried there on a giant toad. He picked up the broken bodies of the two chunins and tossed them through the window, before jumping in himself.

"See ya, 'Bunta!"

"You owe me one, kid! Calling me to deal with a couple of wimps like that?!"

"Let's see, I think that makes it three in my favor? Besides, you know how good a stress reliever it is to drop a massive object, or toad, onto a couple of people."

"Whatever. Stay safe kid. Oh, and get me something to drink! I haven't had a mortal made drink in ages." Gamabunta said as he vanished.

"N-Naruto? What the hell was that?" The third Hokage asked.

"Oh, I was in a bad mood and these two came to tell me I was under arrest for attacking the Uchiha who tried to kill me for a fucking bell. So I dropped 'Bunta on their heads." He said with a shrug.

Sarutobi was stunned. This boy summoned a Boss just to relieve some stress? "Well, you are under arrest…"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Naruto paused. "Just so you know, I'm not going to accept whatever punishment that you see fit to give me. I don't respect your _authority_, and if you try anything, I'll summon Kyuubi in the middle of the fucking village and let her raze it like she should have done in the first place. You tell me, how the hell did half of this goddamn village know that I was the one that Kyuubi was sealed into the moment I arrived?" Naruto was pissed.

"They deserve to know that their hero has returned." Sarutobi tried to defend his actions.

"Really? So your village attacks its heroes with mobs? Well, then I hope you don't mind when your heroes defend themselves. You'll find your villagers in several streets. Oh, and just so you know, I didn't really pick what to summon. I just opened a gate and let whatever wanted to help loose. So you should probably check them for poison… I thought I saw one of Manda's lieutenants in there…"

Sarutobi shivered before sending an ANBU to get some medics to the hurt villagers. "The council is waiting."

* * *

"You are late, Uzumaki." One councilmember stated. He obviously wasn't a ninja.

"You are an idiot." Naruto replied lightly.

"I will not stand for this insult!" The man shouted, rising to his feet, his face red.

Naruto shrugged. "Then don't stand." A snake wrapped itself around his feet, knocking him to the ground before dispelling.

"That's enough." Hiashi Hyuuga declared.

"Oh, so you've all decided to stop being stuck up idiots? What did that ass," He indicated Sasuke, who was sitting near the head of the table with a smug look on his face, "tell you I did?"

"The honorable Sasuke Uchiha informed the council that, during a training exercise, you rammed a sword through his shoulder. In addition, you wrapped my own daughter in a vile substance that prevented her from moving. The honorable Uchiha demands the sword and your immediate exile from the village. All in favor?" A woman who looked like an older Sakura asked. About eighty percent of the council were in favor of Sasuke's terms.

"Did your _dis_honorable Uchiha tell you that he attacked me with a lethal jutsu before attempting a taijutsu assault. I defended myself, as is only proper. Or is it expected that one be willing to take a fireball from a supposed teammate?"

"He is lying." Sasuke said, assured of his victory.

"He is not." Kakashi said from behind the Hokage. "During their final exam, the three members of team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, were required to take two bells from me. It was an exercise designed to see whether they could work together without being told to do so. Naruto managed to take a bell from me and, within thirty seconds of revealing his accomplishment, was attacked by a fireball. Sasuke attacked him immediately afterward. Sakura attempted to attack Naruto as well, but Naruto used a summon to prevent any injuries to her as well."

"I was attacked and demand recompense! Give me your sword!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ass, let me tell you something." Naruto summoned his sword. "This sword is worth more than you, your clan's assets and history, as well as the Sharingan. You are unworthy of even touching it. In fact, if you were to do so, it would likely destroy you."

"Such a powerful weapon cannot be left in the hands of the demon boy! Give it to the Uchiha!" A council member demanded, right before his head was removed from his shoulders. The council was shocked.

Naruto looked at the Hokage, his sword smoking slightly as the blood was removed automatically. "That is the punishment for breaking the law of the Kyuubi, right? Anyone who speaks of it is to be executed on sight?" Shivering, the Hokage nodded.

"Oh, may I submit my report on the status of team 7, sir?" Kakashi asked the Hokage, a wicked twinkle in his one visible eye. After a weary nod from Sarutobi, Kakashi continued. "After a short examination, I have determined that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are unfit to become shinobi. I would like to request that they be removed from the ranks of team 7. I would also like to take up Naruto Uzumaki as my personal apprentice."

"Very wel-" Sarutobi began.

"Unacceptable." A bandage wrapped man proclaimed. "You will train the Uchiha and the Haruno girl. The Kyuubi boy should enter my ROOT division, in order to train him properly." Most of the council agreed. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto.

"With all due respect," Naruto began. "Which is to say, none at all. Go to hell. I will not allow one of the two men in this entire village who I actually respect to be bullied in this manner. If you try this, I will summon Kyuubi here and now. She will consume all of you and do with this village as she see fits."

_**Leaves burn well! **_Kyuubi said. Naruto saw her grin.

"And, as she puts it, 'Leaves burn well'." He said with a sadistic grin. The entire council shivered before agreeing to his Kakashi's terms.

"Are we done with these matters now?" Sarutobi asked, tired. There were nods across the table, except from Sasuke, who was shrieking in outrage of not getting his way. "Good. You two are dismissed."

* * *

"So, you really want to teach me?" Naruto asked once they reached training ground 7.

"Yes, actually. You're the first decent student that I've ever come across. Plus, if you can fight me to a standstill as a 12 year-old, I can only imagine what you could do as a 20 year old. Now, what can you tell me about your abilities?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can summon, I have the bunch of taijutsu styles and the few ninjutsu that the Bosses taught me, I have my sword skills, and I have my bloodline."

"What bloodline?"

"Well, when I was sent to the Summon Realm, my dad was worried about my survival, so the death god promised him that he'd bless me so I could survive. Thing is, he kinda went overboard." Naruto indicated his left eye. "This one's pretty simple. I can project a special seal that has one of two effects. However, the drawback is that it'll need time to cool down after I use it." Naruto looked around. "See, watch that rock." Naruto looked at it intensely and suddenly there was a flash of red light between Naruto's eye and the rock, which was then blasted back a few feet, a cross mark identical to the twin slits in Naruto's left eye on it. He looked at Kakashi, who saw that the black slits had turned red. It took about five seconds to turn back to black.

"Now, watch what happens when I hit the same spot with it." Again, a red flash connected the eye to the seal on the rock. Then, the rock vanished. Naruto gestured in the direction of the Uchiha compound and Kakashi laughed as a giant rock slammed into the main building.

"All right, that's the left. The right is a bit more complicated. It has three abilities, hence the three points. He moved his index finger in a triangle. The first," He indicated the bottom point. "is the ability to summon without needing handsigns. You've seen me fight." Kakashi nodded. "Well, if you'd been paying attention to my eye, you would have seen that silver triangle replace the center black, while the other two outer triangles would turn black. Oh, and when I'm summoning anything big, I still have to press my hand to the ground. And when I'm using something really big, like a Boss, I usually clap my hands together for a second before pressing both to the ground."

"Why?"

"The chakra rebounds between each hand, enabling me to use less chakra to more effect. But it only works because of my eye." Naruto hesitated. "I'm also able to summon without any gestures at all, but that takes more work for anything big. In fact, I usually don't use the eye for normal combat.

"All right, so the second point is one that you'll love. I can gain the ability to use the bloodline of anyone I touch. Do you mind?" Naruto asked. When Kakashi shook his head, Naruto touched his arm. The right point triangle vanished, while the central triangle turned silver and the other two points turned black. The sharingan appeared in the center of the triangle. After a moment, Naruto turned it off, allowing it to recede.

"That's pretty awesome. Any drawbacks?"

"I can't use either of the other two abilities of the eye." Naruto said with a shrug. "Oh, and it's not like I can just use the Sharingan whenever I want to now. Once I let a bloodline go, I have to reacquire it to use it again. Of course, any part of a person would work. And, eye techniques are only in the right, which can kinda mess with your head… As I'm sure you're aware of."

"What's the last ability?" Kakashi asked. His new apprentice had one hell of a list of abilites.

"It's a bit more difficult to use than the others, plus it drains chakra to use, so I don't really want do demonstrate. Essentially, it becomes a mirror."

"What do you mean?"

"It gives me the ability to turn a ninjutsu or genjutsu back on its user. Of course, it drains an enormous amount of chakra… probably about twice the amount the caster used."

"That's an incredible ability."

"Oh, and it automatically triggers on genjutsu."

"Training you is going to be fun." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

* * *

**What do people think? I know that Naruto is a bit overpowered, but his enemies will be strong too.**

**Remember to vote, people! It's really easy and I'll update faster!**


End file.
